Inazumaton
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Parodia de los eventos de beneficencia pero con torturas con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO, manden sus retos
1. Chapter 1

Frost:-sentado bien relajado en una silla.

Endo: oigan donde estoy que es todo esto -mira a todos lados- oye tu porque todo alrededor esta negro y porque solo estas tu aquí sentado.

Frost: se supone que este es mi nuevo fic

Endo: y porque no lo presentas y nada ¬¬

Frost: porque son mis vacaciones y en ellas hay que estar relajado y no hacer nada…

Endo: estas escribiendo esta historia y eso es hacer algo

Frost: bueno pues… vaya tienes razón estoy haciendo algo.

Endo: y luego quien es el idiota…

Frost: bueno -se levanta de la silla- mejor empezar… bueno Ciassou a todos soy Frost y les traigo un nuevo fic porque… bueno al parecer por algunas cosas el próximo año no entrare a la universidad porque es difícil decidir que estudiar… los tiempos han cambiado y los estudios también ya no es lo mismo estudiar algo y conseguir empleo en poco tiempo… así que por ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer…

Endo: ¿Qué cosa?

Frost: pues… ¡UN EVENTO MASIVO! -se encienden las luces y revelan un gran escenario con mucho público.

Endo: ¡WAAAAH! ¡DE DONDE SALIO TODO ESTO!

Frost: Esto mi querido amigo es el teatro Polvo de Estrellas.

Endo: Y de donde lo sacaste O.O

Frost: era un antiguo cine pero se fue a la quiebra y tenían planeado derrumbarlo.

Endo: y les dijiste que lo vas a ocupar.

Frost: Pues claro que ^^…. Ups O_o… creo que se me olvido

Trabajador: atención procedemos a derrumbar el edificio.

Frost: creo que será mejor ¡CORRER!

1 hora después

Frost:-con vendas en los brazos y en el torso y con algunos cortes en la cara- jeje creo que tuve que avisarles jeje ^^U

Público:-con varias vendas y varios con yeso en los brazos y pies- ¬¬

Endo:-con varias vendas también- ¬¬

Frost: bueno al menos este teatro es más grande y ahora es nuestro jeje ^^U

Endo: y de que trata esto y que hago aqui

Frost: pues Endo esto es mi nuevo proyecto llamado Inazumaton

Endo: ¿Inazumaton?

Frost: algo así como los programas que van para la beneficencia por ejemplo la Teleton aquí que va por la causa de niños en rehabilitación una noble causa… así que yo quise parodiar ese evento en que hay que alcanzar la meta de 25 mil millones de dólares

Endo: ¡25 MIL MILLONES! O.O ¡DE DONDE VAN A SACAR TANTO DINERO!

Frost: yo no pido dinero pido retos

Endo: retos

Frost: además de inventar empresas que no existen para que hagan donaciones… pero el punto es que manden retos por ejemplo… si quieren Endo pelee con Goku.

Goku: Hola

Endo: Hola Goku

Goku: KAME

Endo: eh que está haciendo

Frost:-caminando muy lejos- eh nada interesante ^^

Goku: HAME

Endo: un momento creo saber que es… oh oh O.O

Goku: HA -lanza el kamhameha contra Endo.

Frost: tuvo que doler… bueno si quieren que Endo pelee contra Chuck Norris

Endo: contra quien

Chuck: contra mi -le pega una patada voladora.

Endo: no me dolio X_X

Frost: si quieren que Endo

Endo: ¡OYE YA SE ENTENDIO LA IDEA NO! TT_TT

Frost: eh ya bueno… la idea manden sus retos a cualquier personaje de Inazuma Eleven o Inazuma Eleven GO para que los torturen y así conseguir la meta de ese monto de dinero que serán para motivos que yo desconozco todavía pero eso es todo les dejo este fic hasta ahora para que manden retos y toda la cosa ¡See-ya!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5


	2. Chapter 2

Asistente: alguien lo ha visto… esta en su camerino… ok gracias

5 minutos después

Toc toc

Asistente: señor Bravo… eh señor Bravo soy yo el asistente

Frost: zzzzz

Toc toc

Asistente: señor Bravo ya vamos a empezar abra la puerta

Frost: mamá no quiero ir a la escuela

Asistente: bueno si no es por las buenas -saca una llave y abre la puerta- serán por las malas… señor Bravo

Frost:-durmiendo abrazando una almohada con la imagen de Solana de Pokemon Ranger- zzzzzz Solana-chan -babeando.

Asistente: eh… señor Bravo ^ ^U

Frost: que zzzzzz

Asistente: eh ya es hora de empezar

Frost: zzzz empezar que zzzzz

Asistente: inazumaton que no se acuerda ¬¬

Frost: -se levanta aun durmiendo- asi inazumaton -se echa a dormir de nuevo- zzzz Solana-chan zzzzz

Director: ¡DESPIERTA BRAVO!

Frost: ¡YO NO FUI!

Director: estabas durmiendo

Frost: quien yo… todo lo contrario para nada todo lo contrario para nada

Director: bueno como sea ya va empezar todo así que espero que estés listo ok

Frost: ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR! -se echa a dormir otra vez- zzzz Solana-chan zzzz

Director: ¡PERO PARA HOY DIA!

Frost: ok ya…

10 minutos después

Frost: ya ni respetan a uno cuando duerme

Asistente: durmiendo a las tres de la tarde y con una almohada de una chica anime.

Frost: pero es dormir es lo más sagrado de la vida y da igual a que hora sea la cosa es dormir -tomando café- y bien todo está listo

Asistente: si aquí esta la planificación

Frost:-mira una página nada mas- ok listo

Asistente: p-p-p-pero solo viste una hoja

Frost: soy un artista viejo lo que yo hago no es memorizar lo que hago es improvisar… ejem damas y caballeros muy buenas… que sigue

Asistente: tardes -.-

Frost: mentira -toma las hojas y las vuelve a leer.

Asistente: no me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto

Endo: y porque sigo aquí

Frost: porque si ¡SORDO!

Endo: no estoy sordo

Frost: no te hablaba a ti

Endo: entonces

¿?: llamaron

Frost: Endo este es el sonidista Sordo Gonzalez

Sordo: hola que tal

Endo: el sonidista se llama Sordo

Frost: si…

Endo: y el… mejor me voy -.-

Sordo: le pasa algo

Frost: no es algo raro ya sabes es portero medio idiota japonés

Sordo: a ok entiendo…

Anshin kan nante nakuteii  
Kanjou teki mondai wa sutete  
Tanjun meikai na hibi ni  
Meikaku na kaitou nantenai sa

Is it crazy? joukyou wa just hazy?  
Dou yattatte machigatte iru you de  
Is it dummy? genjou wa just rummy?  
Sousa zenbu just a joke!

Funny day funny face funny place  
Kishimu sekai de  
Funny day happy day  
Warau koe

Funny day funny face funny place  
Hibiki watareba  
Nani mo kamo kaerareru sa

Nani mo kamo kaerareru saaaaaaaaaamtaaaaaaa

Frost: siempre me gusto esa canción Funny Sunny Day como se llama el grupo… como que no lo sabes… pero si ustedes eligieron la canción y…

Camarografo: ¡CHICO AL AIRE!

Frost: al que… ¡AH YA CLARO AL AIRE! ¡MUY BUENAS TARDES TODOS!

Desde la habitación de las cámaras

Director: este chico nos va a hacer perder mucho dinero -viendo el monitor.

Frost: y-y-y b-b-bueno

Director: y ahora que le pasa -toma un micrófono- aquí panza gorda a niño dinamita, panza gorda a niño dinamita cambio.

En el escenario

Frost:-tomando un audífono- aquí niño dinamita que pasa /Director: que te pasa por que el tartamudeo/ pues creo que se me olvido decir que tengo algo de pánico escénico

Director:-al lado suyo- ¡COMO!

Frost: y usted cuando llego O_O

Director: ¡PORQUE NO DIJISTE ANTES QUE TENIAS PANICO ESCENICO!

Frost: porque cree que no me quería despertar

Director: ¡COMO SEA HARAS ESTE EVENTO!

Frost: y porque…

Director: ¡PORQUE ERES UN GUSANO, UN PARASITO Y UNA CUCARACHA Y SI NO HACES BIEN ESTA COSA LOS 25 MIL MILLONES DE DOLARES TE LOS COBRAREMOS A TI!... quedo claro

Frost: bueno yo…

Director: ¡QUEDO CLARO!

Frost: si quedo claro O_O

Director: ok tu sigue

Frost: jeje panza gorda

Director: ¡Y HAY QUE HABLAR SOBRE MI NOMBRE CLAVE!

Frost: ok estamos aquí todos reunidos…

Endo: para declarar a esta pareja marido y mujer ^ ^

Frost: exacto ¡QUE! ¡NO! Ò_Ó

Endo: entonces

Frost: Endo… tú anda al backstage y quédate ahí sin hacer nada

Endo: pero si estoy aburrido allá TT_TT

Frost: entonces cierra tu bocota… muy bien estamos aquí todos por Inazumaton este evento que tiene la misión de reunir 25 mil millones de dólares ¡QUE DIGO PUBLICAMENTE QUE NO TENGO PARA ASI DEMANDAR A CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE ME QUIERA COBRAR!

Director: entiendo la indirecta niño ¬¬

Frost: para una causa que desconozco momentáneamente

Público: entonces para que quieren el dinero ¬¬

Frost: no se pero me están pagando… muy bien…

Endo:-vestido de sacerdote- usted Yusei Frost Bravo acepta a la dama como a su esposa

Frost: si acepto ¡QUE TE CALLES! Ò_Ó

Endo: bueno pero no te enojes

Frost: Endo… mira tengo un balón de futbol y mis guantes de arquero de futbol en mi camerino… porque no vas y entrenas un rato…

Endo: en serio OWO

Frost: si pero lo más lejos de aquí

Endo: muy bien -sale corriendo.

Frost: muy bien espero que ahora si me deje empezar muy bien

Endo: listo ya termine de entrenar ^ ^

Frost: pero ni fueron 5 segundos

Endo: que raro para mi fueron 5 horas

Frost: quédate ahí tranquilo… ok tenemos la primera donación esta es de la fabrica productora de carne "La Vegetariana"… un momento que…

Endo: qué clase de productora de carne se llama la vegetariana

Representante: nosotros somos la única con ese nombre

Frost: tienen que hacer carne de soya o algo así

Representante: no fue el único nombre que se nos ocurrió

Frost: ok muy bien y cuanto donaran

Representante: ejem… nosotros la fabrica productora de carnes "La Vegetariana" la única en hacer carne de los que protestan por usar animales para hacer carne…

Endo: usan carne humana O_O

Representante: no… quien dijo eso ._.

Frost: ¬¬

Público: ¬¬

Representante: en que estaba… así nuestra fábrica quiere ser la que mas destaque en esta Inazumaton y el monto que donaremos…

Frost: ok cuanto es

Representante: será conocida por nuestra ejecutiva

Frost: bueno que pase la ejecutiva

Ejecutiva: muchas gracias… queremos decirle que parte de todos los trabajadores…

Frost: gracias ellos

Ejecutiva: a los cultivadores, a los granjeros, a los productores

Frost: eh necesitamos saber cuánto van a donar

Ejecutivo: el dinero será dado a conocer por nuestro presidente

Frost: ok que pase el presidente ¬¬

Presidente: muy buenas…

Frost: ahórrese el saludo no tenemos todo el dia

Presidente: ok… nuestra empresa

Frost: si ya sabemos eso cuánto van a donar

Presidente: el monto será dado a conocer por nuestro Administrador

Frost: ¬¬*

Administrador: muy buenas tardes… nuestra empresa esta orgullosa de ayudar a…

Frost:-con una bazooka- ¡ESCUCHEN DEN EL DINERO QUE VAN A DONAR O SI NO VAN A HACER CARNE CON USTEDES!

Presidente: s-s-son mil millones

Frost: Mil millones un aplauso

Público:-aplauden.

Frost: muchas gracias a todos ustedes los de la fabrica ahora lárguense

Presidente: pero…

Frost: ¡QUE SE VAYAN DIJE! muy bien como todos bien ya saben esto no solo serán donaciones también son retos

Endo: asi

Frost: claro que si y empezaremos contigo Endo ya que estas aquí

Endo: ah bueno… tengo un mal presentimiento

Frost: y haces bien en tenerlo -presiona un botón.

Endo:-se habre una puerta debajo de el- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AUCH PIRAÑAS!

Frost: ups… creo que me equivoque de botón

Endo:-sale de donde cayó- me duele

Frost: Endo tres pasos a la derecha

Endo:-da los pasos.

Frost: a tu derecha

Endo: así está bien

Frost: así si -presiona otro botón.

Endo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH -ve hacia abajo- si ahí un colchoneta eso me ayudara -cae afuera de la colchoneta- ok… tal vez no X_X

En la habitación de las cámaras

Frost: lo lamento… creo que nos equivocamos al hacer los cálculos de donde ibas a caer Endo

De nuevo a la habitación donde esta Endo

Endo: lo hicieron a propósito -se prenden la luces y se muestra un gran campo de futbol.

/Frost: mas o menos/

Endo:-ve un balón- un balón -va tomarlo pero el balón se mueve solo- ¡EH! pero -intenta tomarlo de nuevo pero de nuevo se mueve el balón- vuelve aquí balón… solo quiero…

En la habitación de las cámaras

Frost:-con un control remoto- si tuviera cerebro sabría que nunca podrá tomar el balón ya que es a control remoto

Director: no es algo cruel

Frost: quiere intentarlo

Directo: presta para acá -toma el control remoto.

3 horas después

Director: esto ya aburrió -.-

Frost: y Endo todavía no se cansa ¬_¬

Director: sácalo de ahí

Frost: me parece bien -presiona otro botón.

Endo: AAAAAAAAAAAH -cae en el escenario- duele

Frost: eh Endo sigues vivo

Endo: estoy bien

Frost: que bueno porque si mueres me demandan

Endo: no me quieras tanto

Frost: tranquilo porque descansaras un rato el siguiente reto trae aquí un espectáculo único en su clase con un record de 14 trucos fallidos y 0 bien hechos este es el mago Fubuki y su asistente Haruna

Fubuki: hola todo el mundo

Kido: Haruna que haces con Fubuki

Haruna: Oni-chan solo soy su asistente nada mas

Kido: mas te vale

Tachimukai: Haruna-chan

Kido: dijiste algo Tachimukai

Tachimukai: que yo

Tsunami: no dijo nada tranquilo Kido

Goenji: me pueden decir que hago aquí

Frost: no se yo solo animo aquí a quien traigan acá es idea del director

Fubuki: muy bien para mi primer acto necesito la ayuda de uno de los presentes aquí

Endo: incluso el conductor

Frost: si porque no que podría pasar con 14 trucos fallidos y ninguno exitoso

Fubuki: ok mi primer truco será convertir a un chico en chica muy bien quien va a dar ayuda para este truco -todos dan un paso hacia atrás menos Goenji.

Goenji: un momento que ¡SERAN COBARDES!

Tachimukai: porque razón -.-

Kido: tu no te diste cuenta que dimos un paso atrás

Goenji: ¡Y TU DECIAS QUE NO IBA A PASAR NADA!

Frost: tengo mis dudas

Fubuki: Goenji entra en la caja de la transformación

Goenji: ni aunque me paguen entrare ahí

Tsunami:-tira a Goenji adentro de la caja.

Fubuki:-cierra la caja- muy bien ahora daremos tres vueltas a la caja y veremos la magia 1… 2… y… 3 -da vueltas a la caja y empieza a salir humo- ¡TA-DA!

Tsunami: increíble O_O

Kido: funciono O_O

Endo: ahora es una Goenji O_O

Goenji:-sale con la misma ropa de IE GO y el mismo peinado excepto que lleva el cabello suelto largo- como que una Goenji

Frost: eh mirate en ese espejo de ahí atrás

Goenji: no se que tanto…. ¡IMPOSIBLE SOY UNA CHICA! ¡MI PELO ES LARGO Y… ¡FUBUKI! Ò_Ó

Natsumi: genial ahora mi novio es una novia

Endo: te hacemos chico a ti Natsumi para que todo este bien

Natsumi: vaya es una buena idea… nunca pensé que diría eso siendo una idea de Endo ._.

Goenji: de que hablan yo quiero volver a ser chico como antes Ò_Ó

Endo: Fubuki como lo haces

Kido: no creo que sea Goenji

Frost: comprobemos… Eh Goenji Toramaru esta con Yuuka

Goenji: ¡TORAMARU ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITA!

Kido: si es el

Frost: ella

Kido: eso dije yo

Goenji: devuélvanme a como era antes

Frost: pues tendrás que esperarte aun le queda un truco

Fubuki: y para mi siguiente truco cortare a alguien a la mitad con esta sierra eléctrica… algún voluntario

Frost:-empuja a Endo- aquí hay uno

Endo: ¡QUE! ¡NO NO NO NO NO!

Goenji:-le da una patada a Endo y este entra en la caja- ¡NO SEAS COBARDE ENDO! Ò_Ó

Fubuki: tranquilo Endo no te pasara nada ¡Y AHORA LOS DEBILES DE CORAZON SERA MEJOR QUE MIREN A OTRO LADO PORQUE ESTO NO ES APTO PARA CARDIACOS! -encendiendo la sierra eléctrica.

Haruna: por favor les decimos a la gente que no intente esto en casa es sumamente peligroso y además el mago Fubuki es un profesional a medias

Endo: ¡A MEDIAS! -es cortado a la mitad por la cierra eléctrica.

Fubuki:-separando las dos partes de la caja- ¡TA-DA!

Público:-aplaudiendo- ¡BRAVO! ¡INCREIBLE! ¡OTRA!

Fubuki: y ahora unimos a la victima ¡DIGO! al voluntario -uniendo las dos partes- y -abre la caja un poco pero la vuelve a cierra- esto… Frost tenemos un problema.

Frost: y ahora que.

Fubuki: solo mira -abriendo un poco la caja.

Frost: a ver -mira- huy O_OU

Endo: oigan me siento raro no siento mis piernas.

Fubuki: crees que…

Frost: a ver de nuevo -abre un poco la caja- si creo que -cierra la caja- eh nos disculpas un poco Endo -se va con Fubuki un poco lejos de donde esta Endo- escucha allá atrás hay una ambulancia golpea fuerte en la cabeza a Endo para que no sepa que lo cortaron a la mitad pero en serio y diles a los médicos que los unan porque necesito a Endo completo y no a la mitad.

Fubuki: ok… ¡Y ESO FUE TODO GRACIAS A TODOS POR VER EL ACTO! ¡AHORA YO ME VOY CON ENDO!

Endo: y yo porque

Frost: demasiadas preguntas -le da con un bate de beisball en la cabeza a Endo.

Endo: somo borrachos y vivimos muy machos y solo nos gusta la mar

Frost: y ese fue el mago Fubuki y no se preocupen porque ya verán a Endo sufrir mas pero por ahora debemos seguir con lo nuestro y antes de ir con nuestros siguientes retos tenemos la donación del los laboratorios de remedios "La sin remedio" vaya que nombres raros tienen estas cosas que por problemas de un virus mortal que se escapo del laboratorio suyo mandan su donación por… vía aérea

Tenma: hola Yusei-ni

Shinzuke: hola

Frost: eh hola -cae una caja del cielo y le cae a Tenma- vaya con que hay esta la donación no bromeaban con lo de vía aérea.

Tenma: no me dolió -sale un montón de dinero de la caja.

Frost: haber veamos -buscando entre todo el dinero- acá esta -saca un papel- la donación es de 3 mil millones aplausos por favor.

Público:-aplaude.

Frost: gracias y… eh que es esto "Pd: junto a esta donación accidentalmente se escapo el virus de la verdad espero que no haya problemas"

Tenma: estoy enamorado de Aoi

Frost: pues… creo que habrá unos cuantos problemas

Tachimukai: me gusta Haruna

Frost: bueno que sean varios problemas -.-

Kido: ¡QUE DIJISTE TACHIMUKAI!

Tachimukai: n-n-nada TT_TT

Kido: ¡YA VERAS COMO… me dan miedo los osos de peluches

Todos: …..

Frost: ok… que sean muchos problemas.

Joven: yo robo las billeteras de todos mientras ven esto

Público: ¡COMO!

Joven: adiós… ¡MOCOSOS! -se va en una moto.

Frost: eh bueno será mejor que sigamos antes de que se sigan dando a revelar secretos por ahí

Hiroto: nunca me he bronceado en mi vida por eso soy pálido

Frost: siguiente reto para Midorikawa es que se coma 900 litros de helados en menos de tres…

Midorikawa: listo ^ ^

Frost: que que… ya terminaste

Midorikawa: si gracias por todo el helado

Hiroto: un momento cuanto helado se comió

Frost: 900 litros de helado porque…

Ulvida: tenemos problemas -.-

Midorikawa: me siento mal -tomándose el estomago.

Frost: creo que tuve que saber que esto pasaría ¬¬

30 minutos que no querrán saber que paso después.

Frost: ok al menos ya sabemos que no tenemos que volver a hacer eso ¡NUNCA MAS!

Hiroto: perdónenlo es que es medio idiota con lo de comer helado -.-

Midorikawa: ¡OYE COMO… ay mi estomago TT_TT

Frost: ok da igual la idea es seguir y bien necesito un reproductor de video.

Tenma: para que.

Frost: para lo que sigue -se sienta- luces cámara acción -pone el video.

En el video.

Sacerdote: y usted Tachimukai acepta a la bella Haruna como su fiel esposa

Tachimukai: s-s-si

Sacerdote: y usted Haruna acepta a Tachimukai como fiel esposo.

Haruna: si

Sacerdote: ok con el poder que me confiere todo los declaro marido y mujer.

Fin del video

Público: ….

Goenji: está muerto

Fudo: más que eso

Endo: fue un placer conocerte Tachimukai

Kido: ….. Haruna estas comprometida con Tachimukai

Haruna: m-m-más o menos

Kido: ya veo… ¡ESTAS MUERTO TU MALDITO! -toma una ametralladora.

Tachimukai: ¡PERO NO ES CIERTO LO DE ESE VIDEO! -sale corriendo con Kido persiguiéndolo.

Haruna: Oni-chan no es lo que parece… yo y el no nos casamos todavía

Frost: tranquila ya se dará cuenta que el video es falso y que tal boda no existe como el cerebro de Endo.

Endo: exacto… oye ¬¬

Frost: muy bien para nuestro siguiente reto estará Tenma pero primero Shinzuke.

Shinzuke: que yo

Frost: si oye en serio tienes trece años o que porque jamás viste un niño tan pequeño

Shinzuke: si tengo trece

Frost: ok… muy bien entonces -hace sonar una trompeta- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA TEMPORADA DE CAZERIA DE SHINZUKES!

Cazador: ¡MIREN AHÍ UN CONEJO ATRAPENLO CHICOS! -dejando ir a varios perros galgos.

Shinzuke: ¡WAH NO SOY UN CONEJO SOY UNA PERSONA!

Cazador 2: ¡POR LA BARBAS DE MI ABUELA EL CONEJO HABLA SEGURO QUE VALE MILLONES! -tomando una escopeta y sigue a los perros.

Frost: ok ahora pasemos a Tenma

Tenma: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Frost: ya no seas cobarde

Tenma: no hay forma de evitarlo

Frost: ….. ok si hay una

Endo: yo te ayudo Tenma

Frost: ok si pueden resolver ustedes el siguiente problema matemático se salvan de toda tortura que haya.

Endo/Tenma: en serio OWO

Frost: si presten mucha atención… ok atentos… si tengo cinco manzanas

Endo: esos son dedos

Frost: ya se pero tienes que hacer como si tuviera las cinco manzanas en la mano

Tenma: ah son imaginarias

Frost: exacto

Endo: es pero no es

Goenji: es como que Endo tiene cerebro pero no lo tiene

Endo: exacto… oigan ¬¬

Frost: ya presten atención ustedes dos… si tengo cinco manzanas

Tenma: ¿verdes o rojas?

Frost: pero eso que importa

Tenma: es que a algunos les gustas las manzanas verdes y a otros las rojas

Endo: si a mi me gusta Aki ^ ^ digo O / / / O

Frost: creo que aun hay algo del virus de la verdad… bueno si tengo cinco manzanas

Tenma: ¿verdes o rojas?

Frost: que importa Tenma

Tenma: ya para que sea mas rápido tres verdes y dos rojas

Frost: ok

Tenma: las verdes a la derecha… o mejor a la izquierda

Frost: ok ya tengo cinco manzanas

Tenma: tres verdes y dos rojas

Frost: ¡SI!

Tenma: las verdes…

Frost: ¡PERO PONE ATENCION!

Tenma: cinco manzanas tres verdes y dos rojas

Frost: ¡TENMA PONE ATENCION! … muy bien tengo cinco manzanas

Endo: tres verdes y dos rojas

Frost: ¡ENDO ESO YA LO SE!

Endo: las rojas…

Frost: ¡SI YA SE! ¡YA! ¡TENGO CINCO MANZANAS! -agitando la mano.

Tenma: se te cayeron Yusei-ni

Frost: ¡NO! ¡NO SE ME HAN CAIDO!

Tenma: pero si agitaste la mano fuerte y se te cayeron…

Frost: pone atención… ok tengo cinco manzanas en mi mano

Endo: mas cinco en el suelo son diez lo hicimos bien verdad

Frost: ¬¬*

Tenma: Yusei-ni recojo las manzanas

Frost: ¡PONGAN ATENCION! … tengo cinco manzanas

Tenma: tres verdes y dos rojas.

Frost: Tenma… esta bien ok

Tenma: ok

Frost: tengo cinco manzanas

Endo: tres verdes y dos rojas

Frost: ¡SI SE IDIOTA! ¡TENGO CINCO MANZANAS TRES VERDES Y DOS ROJAS!

Endo: ¡SI SE IDIOTA!

Frost: claro… ¬¬

Endo: ^ ^

Frost: sigamos con el problemas… si tengo cinco manzanas y me como una ¿Qué tengo?

Tenma: eh… ¿te comiste una verde o una roja?

Frost: ¡QUE TE IMPORTA! Ò_Ó

Endo: pero comer una manzana verde es diferente que comer una manzana roja -.-

Frost: solo sigamos ok… si tengo cinco manzanas y me como una ¿Qué tengo?

Endo: menos hambre ^ ^

Frost: ¡NO! Ò_Ó

Endo: pero…

Frost: ¡PERO PONGAN ATENCION! ¡SI TENGO CINCO MANZANAS!

Endo: tres verdes y dos rojas

Frost: ¡NO SON IMBECIL SON NARANJAS!

Tenma: entonces son naranjas Yusei-ni

Frost: ¡QUE NO! ¡SON MANZANAS! Ò_Ó

Endo: pero…

Frost: ¡SOLO RESPONDEME A LA MALDITA PREGUNTA Y CALLENSE!

Endo/Tenma: ok

Frost: ¡MIRA! Si yo tengo cinco manzanas y le hecho azúcar a la naranja ¡A LA MIER… -se va lejos- no me pagan lo suficiente para trabajar con estos idiotas estos imbéciles no saben y…

Aki: mejor arreglemos esto Aoi

Aoi: si

Endo: sigo sin entender que tienen que ver las naranjas

Aki: Endo-kun

Aoi: Tenma-kun

Endo/Tenma: si

Aki: si tengo cinco zanahorias

Aoi: y me como una

Aki/Aoi: ¿Cuántas me quedan?

Endo/Tenma: cuatro ^ ^

Aki: bien ^ ^

Frost: ¡COMO! Ò_Ó -llega corriendo a toda velocidad- ¡OIGAN ESO ERA LO MISMO QUE LES PREGUNTABA YO! Ò_Ó

Tenma: es que es más fácil con zanahorias que con manzanas.

Frost: ¡ESTA FUE LA ULTIMA! -presiona un botón y Endo y Tenma caen en una habitación oscura.

Endo: donde estoy -se prenden las luces y ambos están amarrados a sillas y aparece una pantalla gigante

Tenma: bueno al menos hay televisión gratis

En la pantalla

Narrador: bienvenidos a mil y un maneras de destruir un balón

Endo/Tenma: ¡SAQUENME!

Continuara...

* * *

Muy bien eso es todo por ahora no se preocupen si no han vistos sus retos para el próximo capítulo saldrán y si tienen nuevos retos mándenlos… hasta la próxima See-ya


End file.
